


Mission: Deflower

by tessykins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised that Cas wasn't going to die a virgin. Dean's a man of his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Deflower

Okay, so maybe Dean's not gay. But when he and Cas get back to the house, he's more than a little drunk, still half-hard, and Cas is just sitting there all rumpled and shell-shocked. And well, he did promise Cas that he wasn't going to die a virgin.

Cast is just looking kind of lost, but smiling goofily. And Dean really can't resist him like this.

Cas looks up at him, big confused blue eyes, as Dean walks around the table and stands in front of him. Dean cups Cas' face in his hands, and God, but Cas is beautiful. He leans forward and kisses him.

Cas' lips are chapped and dry, and he's totally frozen in place. Dean sighs and steps back. Cas cocks his head at him, in a gesture that's Dean disgusted to find he thinks is cute. “What are you doing, Dean?”

“I told you I wasn't going to let you die a virgin.”

And Cas' eyes go wide with terror, just like they did in the bar. “What—I—”

Dean rolls his eyes and shuts him up the best way he knows how. Both of his hands are on Cas' shoulders and he can feel the muscles tensed under the angel's skin. He kisses Cas lightly, tongue flicking against his sealed lips.

Cas gasps and pulls away. Dean follows him, and pulls him into another kiss. This time, Cas goes slack against him, lips parting. He's not really reciprocating, he's just kind of going with it. And Dean can deal with that. When he was a kid, he seduced more than his fair share of nervous virgins.

Cas stands up and fits himself against Dean, finally moving into the kiss. And Den can feel hot hardness against his thigh and it suddenly slaps him across the face that Cas is, you know, a _guy_. He's about to have sex with a _guy_.

And Dean's just sober enough that his brain's about to melt into a huge gay freakout. But then Cas grabs his shoulder, right over his scar, and heat shoots straight to groin. He gasps; it feels right, like nothing has felt right since he crawled out of his grave.

He pulls back, fuzzily trying to collect his thoughts. Cas is staring at him again, like he can see under his skin. “Was that wrong?”

Dean huffs out a laugh. “Fuck no.” He grabs Cas' hand and pulls him after him. “Let's move this somewhere we won't get splinters in awkward and painful places.”

Cas trails after him like a lost puppy, making puppy eyes too, as Dean leads him up the stairs that might collapse any moment and into a dilapidated bedroom. The bed is none too clean, but he's fucked in worse places. At least this one was horizontal.

Cas is looking lost again as Dean sits him down on the edge of the bed. Dean sighs; he's probably gonna have to do everything tonight. But he made a promise and there's no way he's letting Cas go out a virgin.

Cas watches him with too-big blue eyes as Dean peels off the angel's coats. The whore—Chastity, what a joke—had done most of the work for him. He pulls gently at Cas askew tie, momentarily distracted by the feel of it. Yeah, too drunk; he'll be feeling this tomorrow.

Dean starts when he feels Cas' hands close on his hips. “Dean,” he says, and his voice sounds like he's already been on a bender. “Dean, you don't have to do this.”

Dean kisses Cas, pushing him back on the bed, shedding layers as he goes. “Want to,” and maybe he's slurring a tiny bit, but that doesn't matter. Cas is hot and solid under him, hands fluttering against Dean's body like butterflies. “If you try to say anything deep and shit, I'll punch you. Okay?”

Cas looks confused, but nods anyway. “I—I do not know what to do...”

Dean chuckles. “You just leave that to me.” He slides his hands under Cas' half-unbuttoned shirt and runs them over smooth skin. He knows how to do this at least.

He bends his head and explores Cas' torso with lips and tongue. Soft skin under his mouth and he loves the twitching moans Cas makes when Dean scrapes his teeth over the angel's nipples. He slides down and stares in bemusement at the buckle of Cas' belt.

He really kinda wants to fuck Cas, but the whole guy thing is still weirding him out. It's not like he;s never thought about it, especially since he met Cas, but now the hard evidence is staring him in the face. What the hell, Dean shrugs; he can be flexible.

He unbuckles Cas' belt, dipping his fingertips under his waistband.

Cas squeals—honest-to-God squeals—and bucks hard against Dean's hand. Yeah, right: virgin. Dean pulls Cas' pants down, yanking shoes and socks free at the same time. He stands and shucks his own clothing; might as well get it done all at once.

Cas is staring up at him, blue eyes full of heat and pale body spread out like a banquet. And his cock is hard against his belly and Dean is kind of out descriptive words. He climbs on to the bed, straddling Cas' long legs.

He cocks his head. He really doesn't know what to do now. No one's really getting fucked tonight, not with his lube a million miles away downstairs. And he really doesn't think his male ego could handle giving a blowjob right now, no matter how sloshed he is.

Cas rears up and captures his lips in a kiss. Dean moans and melts against him, the heat and slickness filling his senses. Cas tastes like beer and something he can't define, and the angel has definitely been paying attention. Cas' tongue tangles around his, flashes of teeth turning the kiss sharp. Cas folds his arms around Dean's back and flips him over.

Dean stares up at Cas, at the suddenly fierce expression on his face. The solid iron of weight of Cas over him is a sudden, glaring reminder, that Cas isn't _human_. Dean can feel a freakout creeping up at that, but then Cas suddenly falls against him like his strings were cut. “Dean,” he moans brokenly.

Dean can feel the control coming back to him, and the freakout backs off a bit. He wraps one hand around the back of Cas' neck, the hair soft and downy; the other grabs at Cas' hips, pulling him and guiding him.

Then he finds the right spot and they slide against each other, hot silk against silk. Dean gasps, and feels Cas mutter something against his neck, something that might be older than Latin. And then he stops thinking about anything.

There's nothing but the slide of skin, slick and hot trapped between their bodies. It takes a moment for Cas to find the rhythm but then he does and and lights explode behind Dean's eyes. Because once Cas gets it, he _really_ gets it. Cas' hips move against his like a piston, smooth and measured and strong and perfect.

Cas grabs Dean's hip and angles him up just slightly. Dean yelps; everything that was awesome just became so much better. His hands clutch at Cas as his belly starts to tighten. He tries to hold off, tries to wait for Cas, tries to make it good for him. Cas leans down and nips at Dean's lips, then kisses him like a drowning man. And it's just way too much,

Dean explodes, shatters into a million shining pieces.

He floats for a while, dimly feeling the shocks of pleasure as Cas thrusts against him. Cas moans, long and low, spilling against Dean's belly. And that's a little gross but Dean's too blissed out to care. Cas nuzzles at his neck, wrapping his arms around him. Dean's afraid they're about to move on to cuddling when Cas rolls off and flops down on the bed next to him.

Dean turns his head and meets Cas' eyes. He grins. “Good, yeah?”

Cas looks at him seriously. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean groans and rolls his eyes. “I know.” He turns over, his back to the angel. Cause the sex had been good, but not good enough to get him into any chick flick moment. “Go to sleep, Cas.”

Cas is probably making that confused-hurt-offended face of his, but Dean's too tired to do anything but pretend not to notice. And if Cas cuddles up against him during the night, well, Dean pretends to ignore that too.


End file.
